


Catching Heichou

by needles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri Week day 3 for the Catch Me prompt.</p><p>Eren is having a little more trouble with the new manoeuvre than Levi thinks he should...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catching Heichou

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just dialogue, add your own mental images.

"Tell me Jaeger, just what in all the holy fuck were you doing to end up like that?"

"Sorry Heichou."

"I mean, it was one simple new manoeuvre, so simple that even Armin managed it, and yet you...you end up like something a spider left hanging for lunch."

"I tried, I really did. I just don't know where it went wrong."

"Hmph!"

"Let me try again, please I'm sure I'll get it right next time!"

"The rest of you get back inside, clean your kit then start today's cleaning rota. And Kirchstein.."

"Yes sir?"

"You're relieved of latrine duty, go help Marco in the basement. We have another volunteer for latrine duty as soon as he stops hanging around."

"Yessss!" 

"Heichouuuu, really?"

"Stop whining Jaeger and get yourself down."

"I can't."

"What?"

"I can't get the cables to release and I can't reach the buckles to slip out of the harness."

"Useless brat! I should leave you there as Titan bait for Hanji's next experiment."

"Please don't."

"I suppose I'll have to come up there and cut you down then, you'll slip out if I cut your arms off won't you?"

"What!"

"They'll grow back."

"That's just mean. It still hurts you know."

"I suppose. Hold on while I dig these grapples out then."

.

.

"Ow! You didn't catch me!"

"I'm up a tree dumbass, how could I bloody catch you from here?"

"Yeah, I guess not."

"You'd better not have broken your gear landing like that?"

"The gear's fine. I just broke my ankle."

"Good or I'd have to deduct it from your pay."

"You really do hate me, don't you."

"Cut it with the puppy eyes, It's just annoying. Now get that gear off and climb on my back."

"Huh?"

"Well I could leave you to sit there till it heals and walk home but Mikasa would probably kill me on the next mission."

"Yeah, she could probably do it too."

"Enough lip! Get on."

"What about our gear?"

"I'll send someone back for it. Let's go. Ugh! you've got heavier too."

"Sorry."

.

.

"Nice."

"Eh?"

"You smell nice."

"Stop sniffing me, one Mike is bad enough. Anyway you still haven't explained why you got that manoeuvre so wrong. You should have been able to do it with your eyes closed."

"I didn't get it wrong."

"It was a mess!"

"Mhm."

"Eren Jaeger are you trying to tell me that was deliberate?"

"Got you to myself didn't I?"

"You shitty brat! Broken ankle, my ass! I should tip you into the stable dungheap!"

"But you won't will you Heichou?"

.

.

"Eeurgh! It stinks!"

"And don't come within fifty feet of me until you've scrubbed off an entire layer of skin and stopped smelling of horse shit!"

"Heichou!"

"What?"

"I still like you."

"Fuck off Eren!"

"I'll catch you eventually, Levi, they didn't call me Jaeger for nothing."

"In your dreams, brat!"

"Oh I've already done that long ago."


End file.
